The Memories of the Past
by Et3rnalSn0w
Summary: Kou wokes up again in the same room, not knowing where he is or what happened to him, with only his memories to hold on to.
1. Chapter 1

„Sorry, I'll go somewhere else; Stay here. CAUGHT. Her face while she's running, the expression she makes; I was trying to help you..."

„Yoshioka!" „ Another dream, huh? I wonder how she's doing? „ I keep having dreams of Yoshioka more recent that I had before since I got back to the town, I guess I'm really missing that silly-faced girl. A slight smile appeared on my face as it always does when I think about her, can't get it off, I bet I look silly now. It is still night, guess I should try to get some sleep, before getting to school in the morning. Ahh school, interesting things never to happen. Going to private school is the beggining of my new life at this place where I left so many memories behind.

So here I am, standing at the entrance of the new school, just as soon as I tried to step into school there he was, my brother, calling my name like we weren't even at school.

„ Could you not call me by my first name in school? Call me by my last name." Ahh...well forget it, never mind." My brother left there standing speechless, how much will it take him to call me by my new name... Mabuchi! Is that really hard? I don't even care for this school, I just want it to end as fast as it begun.

As I was walking down the hall of my new school, with some friends I just made I noticed a bunny like toy dropped on the floor, someone might have forgot to pick it up... As if I care.

„Ohh somebody dropped this!" That voice, that voice is a well-known to me. Voice of the past that kept my nights sleepless, voice of a girl I long to. Could it be? Is it her, no way! Can't be! My eyes widened and my heart began beating fast, I felt my cheeks heating up, I better not start blushing!

She took the fallen toy and left it near the window, like I once did when she had lost her eraser. That's the nice Yoshioka I remember. Without knowing it I started smiling again, without a way to get it off my face.

„AHAH AHAH AHA" What a loud ears piercing sounds she's making. Is that really the kind of girl she has become , from a quiet to loud girl? I tried to ignore that, maybe some of her friends she's been around said something really funny that she couldn't stop laughing? Yea, that might be it. Most of my days in school I kept observing her, thinking of a time when she will finally notice me or maybe she had already forgotten about me? Well, it is how it is I can't change the past, she probably forgot all about me, since I never showed at Sankaku Park by the clock, if she ever felt something...now it's probably gone.

What's with the bread she's been buying? That's too much for a girl like her! She has seriously changed. She's not even noticing me passing by. Well she'll notice now! As I passed by her I intentionaly bumped into her, catching the food she was about to drop.

„The bread almost lost it's taste." I said as I gave her back her food, „Sorry." That's all? I guess my effort was wasted. I continued walking and then at that moment I heard my friend calling my name, when I turned my head around, I saw her first, standing behind me, with really confused face. That's when I left her there, without saying anything to her, waited for my friend and walked away. The school's finally over for this day, I can go home. I felt like someone was following me, it was her. She wouldn't stop following me, walking, I saw the shrine we once took a shelter from rain and went to it. When I got there I saw that it didn't change at all. Slowly I sat on the floor, not so long, I heard her voice.

„Tanaka-kun?"

„I'm Mabuchi though."

„Sorry... I was wrong."

„It is suddenly pouring, huh?

I smiled to her, mostly because of the face that she had made, she called out to me once again.

„Tanaka-kun."

„ I already said that I'm not Tanaka-kun though, I'm Mabuchi Kou now."

And that was when I woke up again, in the room, at night, looking at the bandages all over my body, just how long have I been here. It's not the first time I have woken up to this ceiling which was the first thing I always saw. I can't count just how many times have I awoken and fell asleep again, but one thing is sure. That girl, she meant something to me, I wonder if she knows me now...


	2. Chapter 2

I kept waking up and falling asleep all over again. I don't even know what day it is, sleeping all day to be awaken by the night rain. That girl I keep dreaming of...just who is she? My dreams are vivid as if I can touch them, I reach my hand out, but every time I tried to reach further into them I'd wake up. Not recalling her face, the countenance of the girl I keep dreaming of, trough the fog I am only certain of one thing...her name is Yoshioka.

Maybe this time I will try to be awake when it's daylight. I need some company, someone to talk to, and in the night time there is no one to come visit me. I am becoming more lonely the more I lay here awake. Dreams are my only company when there is nothing to hold onto. I don't remember much. Who am I? How did I got here? And most importantly what happened to me? Thinking would not do me much good, it only caused me headaches.

Turning myself over to the other side I finally managed to fall asleep. For the first time in a while chirping of the birds woke me up. It was morning, I could hear all of the footsteps, which pierced my ears, for so long only sounds I heard were the sounds of rain and wind. Chirping of the birds and loud footsteps did damage to my head. I wanted it to stop, my head hurt more and more. I noticed the doors opening slowly. A man in his early fourties entered the room. He was wearing long sleeved white coat and had a name tag on the left side of his coat. Squinting my eyes did not help much because I still could not see the approaching man's name.

" How do you feel? " He asked casually.

" My head hurts." I've said while raising my hand to support my head. " How did I got here? What happened to me?" I've had so many questions that needed to be answered.

" You have been struck by a truck 3 days ago, the truck driver brought you here immediately after the hit and your family was informed after we managed to identify you by your ID card."

He took out the pen and scribbled something on a paper that was attached on a board on the side of the bed after I asked him about my family. I wanted answers, only name I knew was the name Yoshioka.

"Yoshioka...who is she?" I asked the man standing in front of my bed.

"Yoshioka you say? I do not know, perhaps a family member or someone you know. At twelve o'clock you will be taken for a check up for us to conclude your mental state. You have been hit pretty badly in that head of yours, I'm suspecting amnesia, but will not say anything before the check up."

I just nodded my head, having nothing to ask, mind becoming blank as when the headlights blind you in the dark night. Doctor took his leave and once again I was left alone in the room, footsteps filling my head once again but this time was less painful than the first time. Soon after I was taken to another room and after the check up was finished I was returned to the same room and been given some medicine. Shortly after I had my first visit which didn't seem like first one, having heard that I've been visited before while I was sleeping.

Black haired male with a mole under his left eye entered the room with a silly smile on his face.

" Kou! You are finally awake!" Tall slender eyed man approached me and hugged me tightly making my body hurt.

" You allowed me to hug you? Is it really true? You don't remember anything? Are..."

I stopped him halfway to ask who he was, I could not recall his name or what he meant to me, all I know is that he knew me and that he had known me. He hesitated a little making disapproving childish faces but then his facial expression changed, he became serious and slowly and thoroughly explained everything, except one thing...Yoshioka. After mentioning her name to him his lips curved into a smile and he was silent about it. " When the time is right..." was the only thing he said upon me mentioning that name.


	3. Chapter 3

Many things have been explained to me, the way I got into this state I am now, who I was except who mysterious Yoshioka was. Vitising time had already passed, I was alone once again with my thoughts. Just how long am I to lay here, unable to go out, facing the same ceiling all over again? Medication that I've been given started to kick in, it made my body feel tired, my mind blurry and then I was asleep.

" HEY! JUST NOW, DID YOU SEE THE SHOOTING STAR?"

" KOU! YOU SAW THAT TOO?"

"YAS...I want to see more. I can't believe I saw it in a place like this."

There's this sound, screen flashing in the dark. My phone! I've got a message. It was from some girl named Narumi.

FROM: Narumi

TEXT: Kou-chan, I've been in town lately, I know things didn't turn out well between the two of us, and that I stopped replaying to your messages, would you want to meet me, no games, I just wanna say my goodbye properly.

Not knowing who she was either or what has happened between us, I knew one thing, she might be the person to tell me about Yoshioka. I texted her back telling her that I am in hospital and at what time she can meet me.

There was an usual visit, my brother and nurses. I already started feeling tired and agitated from constant in and outs. When finally everyone left I started feeling more relaxed, too many people constantly entering made me nervous, I just wanted to rest, is that possible!?

Trying to get some rest I closed my eyes only to hear doors opening again.

"Seriously? Why won't you let me rest!?"

" I'm sorry to disturb your rest Kou-chan, I'm Narumi, the one who sent you the message last night."

"Hi, you probably know alot about me that I myself at this point don't know, would you mind telling me?"

" I was your classmate in junior high, my father used to be in the same hospital as your mother, how much do you know about your mom? "

" I know quite alot..."

" I am sorry."

" It is alright, you wanted to meet me, right?"

"It is true, but as you are right now, without your memories, I might just come by some other time, I am glad that I've seen you Kou-chan. I should be going now."

"Wait, before you go, might you tell me who a girl named Yoshioka is?"

" ...She..well.. you two are together... I've got to go now, I will meet you some other time."

Narumi hurriedly walked out of the room. I just wish I'd remember things I have forgot.

I heard some rustle by the doors, Narumi might have forgotten something, lazily I turned my head to see what it all was about.

A girl, brunnete, was at the door, her eyes watery trying to say something but tears stopping her.

" Who are you? Are you ok? "

Her facial expression changed, she looked dumbfounded, her hand that was previously near her mouth suddenly dropped down.

" I'm fine, I.. I must have got the wrong room"

* * *

I kept running, Kou doesn't remember me! What's the point when he doesn't even know who I am! I can't bear with it, everything we have been trough is now lost. And Narumi, what was she doing in his room? How did she even know he was hospitalized? ...That's it, he thinks she's his girlfriend, I should just back away... yeah, that's exactly what I will do.

I went home and cried myself to sleep, not bothering to answer Makita's phone calls.

I didn't realize how much I slept, waking at the noon I took my phone and opened messages. Makita informed me that Murao, Kominato and herself were going to visit Kou since he has awoken.

* * *

Today I've been told that in about two days I may leave hospital and that my amnesia might just be temporary.

I took my phone in hope that I might find some pictures of Yoshioka, since Narumi said we were together, I had to have pictures of her. Silly me.. all this time it never occured to me to check my phone. No use I guess, I had no pictures, I 've decided to check messages, YES! There had been many messages between me and Yoshioka. And everything started to come together now. We were to meet at Sankaku Park by the clock after I finish with my job, but then I was hit and taken here... My train of thoughts has been stopped by entrance of now familiar people, they were my friends, I remember now.

" Yo" I waved them as they entered, they were smiling and started hugging me, suddenly we engaged into conversation. I was glad to be visited by someone else than just my brother, nurses and doctors. It made me happy, room was lighten up by their presence and their cheerful voices, when the visiting time was over, I told them not to tell Yoshioka that I regained my memories.

Narumi came once again, she was willing to talk since I regained my memories and texted her to come see me. She seemed cheerful, which surprised me because she avoided my calls and text messages before.

" Happy to see you back Kou-chan! Listen, before you tell me anything, I just want to tell you that I'm over you and that finally I am able to move on, I'm moving to another city and wanted to say my goodbyes and ask for forgiveness in hope we can stay in contact."

" You knew that I have always liked Yoshioka right? That's why I could never return your feelings back, I am sorry, but it is as it is. I am glad that you have finally moved on from me, I wish you goodluck in your life Narumi. I am here for you and always will be as a friend when you need me.

We said our goodbyes, I was really happy that she finally moved on, she's been torturing herself constantly trying to win my feelings which were only for Yoshioka since beginning.

After two days have passed, I was released from hospital and with my brother who was taking care that everything went well, even though it was completely unnecessary, I went home.

In the time I was still staying at the hospital Yoshioka didn't stopped by at all since that day when she run away. Was she really that hurt by my words?

I wanted to make things right, to fulfill the promise made that day. I phoned Murao and Makita to take Yoshioka out.

* * *

My phone rang, it was Murao, she had been worried that the last two days I've spent at home and wanted to meet with her and Makita. I didn't feel like it, I felt as if the stone was on my backs, I wasn't in mood to do anything, but still I agreed.

Those past two days, I haven't been taking care of myself so I took a shower to refresh and got ready to meet with them.

" Who are you?"

Those words repeated like a broken record in my mind, I should just forget it, he thinks of Narumi as his girlfriend, after all she was with him more than I did and shares many things in common with him.

I came at the exact time of the meeting, but two of them seem to be late. I phoned Murao but there was no answer, same with Makita. What is happening?

"Yoshioka?"

I turned around hearing a familiar voice, voice that had so much feelings in it. I looked up to see Kou standing by me. I couldn't say a word.

"You thought I'd forget that easily about you? Silly girl!"

My eyes started getting watery, he hugged me and held me, I didn't want it to stop. He looked me in the eyes and kissed me.

" Yoshioka.. I LOVE YOU."


End file.
